


right here waiting

by cherryvanilla



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Come here, please hold my hand for now."</i> Or, there are constants in Stan's life. Kyle and his hat is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right here waiting

It’s a non-descript day in junior year. Everything is the same as always; Cartman’s a racist ass, Kenny’s back in school after being dead for two days, and Timmy is... well, Timmy. Kyle wasn’t on the bus this morning. _overslept dude_ was the text at 7:32a.m. Stan hears someone walk into first period and looks up, prepared to tease Kyle. The insults die on his lips. Gone is Kyle’s standard green hat, a black ski cap in its place. Bright orange strands of hair stick out from the sides, a stark contrast to the fabric.

“Dude, what?” he asks when Kyle sits beside him.

Kyle touches his head and frowns. “Couldn’t find my hat.”

Stan feels out of place the rest of the day. At lunch he looks for Kyle but can’t find him – only to realize he’s looking right at the back of his head.

A week goes by and Kyle still can’t find his hat. Stan feels lost. He loves that hat. It’s one of his favorite things about their silly existence. He realizes with a sudden force that he doesn’t ever want Kyle to change.

They’re lying in the clubhouse they rarely use anymore when Kyle takes off his ski cap, hair huge and ridiculous. “I feel different without my hat, dude.”

Stan bites his lip. He hopes Kyle doesn’t like the change.

“Yeah, so do I.”

Kyle looks at him, surprised. “We’re still us, though.”

Warmth floods through his body. “Good.”

Moments later, Kyle’s hand snakes into his own. Stan smiles and squeezes.

“We’ll find your hat, dude. Cartman probably stole it.”

“He’s just jealous.”

“Always,” Stan replies.

Later that night, with Kyle’s face tucked into his neck, Stan feels a stab of want. He falls asleep thinking he could deal with _that_ kind of change.


End file.
